The 97th Hunger Games
by The Tribute Sorting Hat
Summary: What if Foxface would have won? what if her daughter was to play, years later? what if there's only 23 tributes this year? to find out you will need to read on!


**authors note: in this version foxface wins not Katniss and Peeta**

The 98th annual hunger games  
part 1  
The Brave  
Ali's POV

And my the odds be ever in your favor! says our escort, Jaki, as she walks up to the massive dome of little slips of paper that has the girls of district 5's names on. It cant be me, though, i only have my name in twice, im surly safe. Jane Roberts! jaki announces as i turn to look at her, my best friend, she's like my sister, she turns to me and simply says "Odds, Eh?" as she walks up towards the stage, Jane shakes Jaki's hand and then Jaki asks for volunteers, and i couldn't stop myself, i shot my hand up and shouted i volunteer! and literally everyone's eyes are on me, Jaki looks at me in agony, knowing that im only 12 and says "very well", she looks at jane and says, "off you get love" and she reluctantly leaves, hugging me on her way back.  
I reach the stage as my mum runs up and grabs me in a bear hug, she is aloud since she is also my mentor. she won 24 years ago in the 74th hunger games, she had a weird nickname in the games, she was called 'Foxface'. and she had brilliant ginger hair, just like mine, she looks at me and says just one word to me "bravery" and turns round and sits back on her chair. Jaki walks up and grabs my hand and brings me center-stage and asks my name "Ali, Ali Turner" she smiles and announces "Now for the boys!" and she walks over to the dome of names and picks up a slip, and reads the name "Robert Downs" i don't know him personally but Ive seen him around.

Chapter 2  
We immediately get rushed to the train and i went straight to bed. i woke up to my mother shouting for me and also a lot of screams. Jaki's screams. i leap out of bed and i find that everyone is gathered around Roberts room, my mum stops me but i carry on walking, that's when i see him, lying on his bead with a clean slash across his throat, he has a knife in his limp left hand and a note in the other. im not squeamish at all so i walk over to his body and i pick up the note, it read 'See you soon, Ali, and you too, Foxface' i turn and look at my mum "what?" she says as i hand her the note. "what does he mean?" mother asks me. "No idea, where are we going to get another tribute then?" i ask "No idea, Ali". we reach the capitol and everyone is looking at the train menacingly, wondering why im the only tribute to emerge from the platinum contraption .  
We get a message from the head gamemaker, Francis Miller saying that we should carry on as normal. The tribute parade. I get a carriage to myself since Robert committed suicide, since im from District 5, that specializes in power i get dressed into a nice silver dress that has microscopic bulbs in so it lights up, making me look like a giant light bulb, all eyes are on me, not for my dress but for the fact that's its only me on the carriage.  
The next day, training has begun and it looks like i have fierce competition, the carriers from 1 and 2 are deadly so are the ones from 4, 7 and 12. as i look around, i can see that everyone has a talent, spears, bows and arrows, tridents and knives. Ive found out that Ive got a good throe and hit all of the targets in the throwing knife area and i have inherited my mums skills with pants and stealth, and it also looks like Ive inherited her nickname, they are all calling me Foxface! oh wow. The tributes from 9 have asked me to join a alliance, but i declined and on the statistic board i saw my odds go from 20 to 1 up to 24 to 1. bummer. on day 2 of training i stay at the knot tieing station and a practice a Katniss knot. the Katniss knot was named after a girl who was in my mothers games, she died in her feast when a girl named Clove killed her with a knife. Then 'Foxface' later went on to win when the 2 remaining careers, Cato and Clove turned on each other and ended up killing each other and mum won without killing anyone at all, i guess that's just plain luck. on the third day of training we preform privetly to the gamemakers, i think i done pretty bad, i threw some knives and they all missed. it must of been the nerves.  
later that night the results came up.  
District 1: Terra 10, Liam 9 District 2: Sapphire 11, Nick 10 District 3: Buzz 6, Litwig 7 District 4: Finn 7, Leni 5 District 5: Ali 2 District 6: Guy 7, Demetree 7 District 7: B 9, Tee 4 District 8: Kate 6, Norman 7 District 9: Laura: 10, Terrence: 8 District 10: Lois 9, Francis 8 District 11: Zoey 9, Bill 9 and finally District 12: Leevy 9 and Rory 10  
2... 2?! im a total disgrace. apparently im fine though, training scores don't really matter but to the sponsors, they do...  
Chapter 3  
Today is the final day before the arena, and i spend it with my mum watching lots off different hunger games including the 74th; her games, if this is my final day with her, Ive spent it well.  
i woke up to a sunny day, thinking its just a normal day, then it hits me. i could die in a matter of hours, i walk to the table to get breakfast and i see everyone there, Jaki, Mum, my stylist and my prep-team. after breakfast my mum takes my to my launch room, kisses me and gives me a few last words of advice "you can do it Ali, Ive done it, so you can too" i step on my plate and i get raised up to whatever danger awaits me. A massive woodland and the center holds the golden cornucopia, but with many weird wooden and metal contraptions, before the countdown begins, a hovercraft materializes on-top of one of the contraptions, it drops a dummie and the wood came to life and formed a hammer like shape, and then plummeted on the dummie, smashing it into a million little bits, i look at the other 22 tributes, they all look horrified, then it hit me, i know where a am. The land of traps.  
Chapter 4  
60, 59, 58, I look around to see what we have at the cornucopia: backpacks, knives, swords. there's lots. 48, 47, 46, i look next to me and hear Kate, the girl from 8 crying 41, 40, 39 shes muttering to herself, wait, is she praying? 34, 32, 32, oh no, shes going to step off but shes hesitating, 29, 28, 27, oh Christ! shes got her own countdown going on "hey! you better not jump! im right next to you!" i shout, she looks at me, 20, 19, 18, and smiles, " 13 is my lucky number" she says, wait! 13! 17, 16, 15, "oh no", i whisper 13, BOOM, i get splattered with the poor girls blood, i recover my vision and i find out that i have 5 seconds left, 4, 3, 1, 0.  
Everyone surrounding Kate's plate is in shock and forget to run to the cornucopia, so most of them run into the woodland. The careers have formed and are gathering weapons and food, then i see sapphire throw a knife, witch finds a home in Buzz's skull. Tee is running away from Terra when she sets of a metal trap, 3 bits of long wire violently swipe through her, splitting her into 3 pieces. Then i run, i just run into the woodland, never looking back, i hear Demetree scream but i don't look back.  
I run until my feet hurt, so i sit down and rest, i get woken to the cannons, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. 8 cannons, 8 dead and 14 still alive. I fall back asleep, i get woke up again to the national anthem of Panem and then the faces in the sky appear  
District 3, Buzz (killed by Terra)19  
District 6, Demetree (stabbed by Fin)17  
District 7, Tee (Sliced up by wire)18  
District 8, Kate (Blown up by pedestal mine)24  
District 9, Terrence (Impaled with spear by Litwig)20  
District 10, Lois (Double suicide with Frances)23  
District 10, Frances (Double suicide with Lois)22  
District 11, Bill (Back stabbed by Zoey)21  
Huh, so it looks like all the careers survived, me, and one from each district except from 10, who both died. i need water, but it can wait until tomorrow, if i last that long. I climb a tree and i go to sleep.  
Chapter 4  
Sapphire's POV  
"Jesus Christ, guys, seriously if you don't stop kissing i will cut both of your god damned lips off" i moan, Terra laughs, "Jealous?" "I'd rather burn my face of" Nick chuckles at my remark and asks "how many dead then?" he asks me because Terra and Liam have exceeded the toungs-in-mouth limit and Fin and Leni have gone hunting. "Umm" i look at my hand, Ive written the deaths on it with a pen i found in a back pack "D3 boy, D6 girl, D7 girl, D8 girl, D9 boy, both from 10 and D11 boy so that makes 8" "So 14 left then" BOOM! "all right then, 13!" he shouts into the sky we laugh for a bit until Fin and Leni come back with the girl from 12, i think her name was Leevy. "what the hell is she doing here?" i snap "its ok, Saph!" says Fin "shes got some serious killing skills, for a 12" says Leni. "Ok fine" i say reluctantly "thank you" says Leevy. "So, who died?" asks Terra "Leevy killed the girl from 9" says Leni "how?" asks Liam, "i set one of traps on her, shes been incinerated" says Leevy. there was a 2 minute awkward silence, trying to get around what such a innocent looking girl can be such a violent sociopath. "Well then, who wants lunch!" i chirp  
Ali's POV  
So, i have no food, no water and no weapons, im dead if i don't get water so i go looking for some, in a hour i find a pond, but someone else is there. Zoey. she sees me and starts running towards me with a knife, i duck and avoid it and i run, she runs after me, but i accidentally triggered a trap. A massive jet of acid shot out of the ground, so i have no choice but to run back towards Zoey, i received a burn on my foot from the acid and trip on to the ground, impaling myself on a bit of wood, luckily, Zoey didn't stop running and tripped on my body and fell into the acid stream, she was screaming as the acid melted her face of, she rolled over and i saw her face, it was in agony, but she kept going, she and at me with her knife but by that time I've already removed the bit of wood from my shoulder and i easily disarmed her and i stabbed her in the stomach, she fell to the ground for the final time. I waited for a while but no cannon was shot so i walked over to her body and she looked straight at me, right in the eyes and said "w-w-h-hh-y" " it was me or you, 11" and i got her knife and stabbed her in her melted face. BOOM.  
"Attention tributes, attention" boomed the voice of the old and fragile voice of Claudius Templesmith, he must be near his retirement, hes been doing this job for years."As you may of noticed, only 23 tributes entered the arena. Well we think its time to change that, we are sending in a new tribute to represent District 5, and to some of you, this tribute may be very familier, and my the odds be ever in your favor." "Hmm... i wonder who it will be" i think aloud until i remember where i am, i guess i will find out so-BOOM. now its back to 13. I climb a tree then i see the faces in the sky  
District 2, Nick (Killed by UNKNOWN tribute)14  
District 8, Zoey (Stabbed by Ali)15  
District 9, Laura (Incinerated by flamethrower trap set by Leevy)16  
Sapphire's POV  
"NICK!" i shout, shaking his dead body until Leni runs up and say "Saph! that was his cannon! Look at the sky, its him for god sake! Theres nothing you can do!" i nod and run after that red-headed girl, she paused for a moment to check the sky, who might she be looking for? oh! why do i care! SHE KILLED NICK.  
"shes gone" says Fin "well, she did do us a favor, Nick was planning to run, i saw him packing a bag this morning." "Liar! He wouldn't do that, Fin" says Liam "its true. we was going to run." i whisper everyone looks at me in shock "but-but why?" "in the end we are all just going to turn on each other." Everyone seems enraged, but it was Fin who tried to kill me first, he grabbed his trident and threw it me, i dodged it, but what i didn't know, Rory was planning his own attack right behind me, at that moment, Leevy threw a spear at me, i ducked and it skewered Rory in the heart. BOOM. Leevy screamed and ran over to him, then i grabbed Fin's trident and threw it at him, i heard a thump witch indicated a hit. BOOM. I ran away into the woods, no-one chased after me, probably morning over Fin  
I stop to see a girl in a tree, i think its the girl from 5, what should i do? kill her?, no. I should help her, she has a wounded shoulder, and i can't just go wandering around by myself. I throw a rock at her and she jolts awake, "Hi, i see you could use some help" and i hold out a medi pack.  
Ali's POV  
"Who are you!" i shout, looking at the girl, "Sapphire" "from-" "Two" i say "yes" she says "what do you want from me." i ask "A alliance".

** Thanks for reading! please review! The rest to come, but we need reviews! - _Ivea, Publishing & Sam, Writing & Robyn, Ideas_  
**


End file.
